Cynthia's Desire: Grimsley
by Spiritomb Trainer
Summary: What will happen if Cynthia's lustful psyche starts to get the best of her... now... what will happen to Grimsley when Cynthia is targeting him? Rated M for lemon and heavy femdom. My very first lemon guys! Pokemon is not MINE! If it is though... let's just say it's gonna be rated M ... ;)


**Cynthia's Desire: Grimsley**

The blonde-haired Champion of Sinnoh arrives in the Unova League, wering her usual outfit she enters the building.

"I'm sorry, Champion Cynthia, but Champion Iris is not feeling well, she is currently not here." the guard says with pure strictness as his vision stays, even though Cynthia seems that this behavior is wrong, she decided to abandon her influencing words and keeps moving to her goal.

She informs the guard that she isn't here for sparring against the Champion instead…

She is going to do something malicious to a person…

"Oh, but make sure you put the gates on, I don't want unexpected Trainers to come up while I'm arranging a meeting… okay?" Cynthia said, trying to make the cutest face possible so that the guard will grant her wish.

"E-er… yes. I shall do that Champion Cynthia of the Sinnoh region."

Cynthia proceeds with a light 'thank you' and then climbs up the three small steps into the Central Plaza before the black gates behind her rises up. Cynthia halts for a moment as the gates closed…

And she smirks with a perverted look on her angelic face.

Cynthia is here for something very important, well to her. She has been urging to meet this person and showered him with kisses. Even fantasizing about him in the villa. He rejected her advances more than twice, but now…

He cannot refuse.

"Oh… Grimsley…" she moans silently, feeling a recognized wetness in her panties before moving into the first room.

….

"An Elite Four Battle Off? What kind of affair is this?" Shauntal says, looking at the beautifully made flyer Cynthia fabricates herself.

Well, not really.

"Yes, Shauntal. You are invited to Sinnoh, this is a battle only the Elites can enter, to see which one of them is the strongest, once you win, you'll get more than one million PDs." Cynthia lies, her eyes darting around the dark and menacing atmosphere, the gorgeous blonde is pretty good at lying since many people fell for it.

"Hm… I guess it sound like fun…!" Shauntal said, fixing her glasses.

"I know! You go on ahead, the private jet is outside!" beckons Cynthia, as if magic, her small pale hand grips on Shauntal's purple and black suitcase.

Shauntal puts on a confused look as she closed the novel she's reading.

"When did yo…"

"No time! Get outta here and have some fun!" Cynthia teleports Shauntal by using the strange green disc on the ground near Shauntal's eerie lamp, and with the famous teleporting sound, Shauntal rises up and arrives in the Central Plaza, before escaping to the private jet Cynthia ordered earlier.

_Yes… soon you'll be mine Grimmy… hehehehe…._

**Thirty minutes later…**

Caitlin agrees and then she yawns as usual, she grabs her white and pink suitcase before teleporting to the central plaza, and then opening up the gate, retreating to the luxuriousness of the jet. The vehicle proceeds to take off moments later, disappearing into the clouds and skies above, travelling a long way into the Sinnoh region, a land full of ancient mysteries and relics.

Meanwhile, a light snore echoes in the dim room. The chandelier above the resting young man shakes ever so slightly as the chains did the same in unison, making the appearance of ghostly doings. Grimsley suddenly awaken in the sound of the scythe-like protrusions that starts to open up, slicing the air around it and making a slashing sound, the sound that the Dark-type master is very fond of. It means a challenger is here, Grimsley stands up, fixes his long scarf and then starts his speech, because the staircase is dark, he couldn't see very well, but he is sure that the challenger is a female.

"What will be determined here is which of us can absorb the opponent's light and shine... But who will decide that? It shall be I, Grimsley of the Elite Four, and I will fulfill my duty to be your oppo…"

"What a nice speech… Grimmy…"

The young man quickly lost all of his confidence when he heard that soft yet savage voice. His body quickly shivering and he darted to the teleportation disc, yet it can't work!

"Its no use trying, dear… that device won't work… I shut all of the teleportation disc in this building… hehehe…"

**Five minutes earlier…**

"HOW CAN YOU FUCKING SHUT OFF THIS DAMN THING!?"

The blonde rages before finally cracking and breaking the last of the teleportation disc in this building using her heels, sending a small spark of blue-colored electricity from the cracks.

….

"Dammit…! Cynthia, please…! What do you want!?" Grimsley pleads, before Cynthia pushes him down to the jet-black sofa in the middle of the arena. Cynthia starts to grin with pure lust and malice; she climbs on top of the terrified young man before licking his lips with her soft and warm tongue.

"Ack..! S-stop it! Cynthia, please!" Grimsley begs, he tried to shove the sexy Champion off but his acts ends up in vain, Cynthia giggles evilly before she takes off her black coat, throwing it to the emerald arena.

"No… why should I?" Cynthia says with a smirk.

The lustful Champion starts to take off her black trousers, revealing her identical colored panties. Grimsley's face flushed red, shiny and hot. Cynthia giggles a bit before taking off her black top, revealing her large breasts and hourglass figure.

"Y-you… what are you going to do with me…? Leave me alone…! Please…" Grimley begs, but Cynthia shakes her head and then licks her soft lips.

"No… you can't do anything now… it's just you… and ME."

Cynthia jumps on top of Grimsley again and then starts to kiss him on the lips ferociously, licking his tongue as Grimsley's arms flailed, trying to get free from this crazy blonde. Unfortunately, Cynthia hold his swinging arms to the armrest, cutting off his slight chance of overthrowing the insane Champion. Soon, Cynthia pulls the kiss and starts to burrow her face on Grimsley's shoulder and nibbles on his ear and then moves down to his neck biting his pale and soft skin, making the Dark-type master moan in pain.

"That felt good… right? I know you liked it…" Cynthia whispers to his right ear.

The young man starts to back away, hitting his head on the sofa's armrest.

"That was awful…! How dare you violate me…!?" Grimsley shouts, his face turning red again.

Cynthia ignores Grimsley's complaints and starts to take off what is left of her attire and then throwing it to the ground, on the pile of her clothes.

"You like what you see…? Grimmy dear?" Cynthia cooed, her above average breasts pressing on Grimsley's chest as she leans over. Grimsley swallows his saliva while looking away. Cynthia, enraged, pulls his yellow scarf tightly, quickly choking him. Grimsley's startled look turns even more terrified when he feels Cynthia's eyes piercing his.

"Look mister, we're going to do this, whether you like it or not, I don't fucking care about your opinions. You wanna get this over with!?"

Grimsley didn't answer, focused on trying to inhale oxygen.

"DO YOU WANNA GET THIS OVER WITH!?"

Grimsley nods frantically and Cynthia finally loosens her grip on his scarf and then throws it away to the floor, the man inhales deeply before coughing to and then falling to ground. Cynthia then starts to sit on the sofa and Grimsley rises up from the floor.

"Now's your turn…" Cynthia whispers and then winks.

Grimsley widen his eyes in shock.

"F-for…?"

"Don't act dumb…! Take off your clothes!" shouted Cynthia, Grimsley moves back, the act of escaping passes his mind, but realize the scythes are blocking his way from freedom.

"What!? No! I don't want to! You won't like me… because… I'm… err… fat! Yeah! I'm fat! If you're looking for a muscular guy, just go and get Marshal or Drayden or something!" Grimsley says, sweat appears from his face, wetting his neck.

"Liar. I've seen you naked before… you're pretty hoooot…" Cynthia said, teasing the young man.

"What!? How!?"

Cynthia snickers.

"Well… I happen to know where you live."

Grimsley is stricken with fear, he is glued to the ground when the blonde says that, his palms sweating as he grits his teeth.

"Now take it off!"

Grimsley, realizing that he possess no hope and choice, starts to unbutton his bizarre attire, revealing his pale chest. Grimsley starts to slow down, hoping that the crazy chick in front of him will leave; yet she patiently flops her naked body on his sofa. Finally, Grimsley unbuttons his last toggle and uncovers his well-built body. Cynthia licked her lips before standing up and moving closer and closer to the shirtless Elite Four.

"See… I'm done! Now go away…" Grimsley mutters, even though Cynthis never said that she'd leave.

"Hehehe… come on… can't I stay?"

Without approval, Cynthia tackles Grimsley to the ground, their skin touching each other, Cynthia's cold skin and Grimsley' warm chest and abs amalgamate as Cynthia starts to put her left hand on Grimsley's crotch.

"Oh! So you've wanted my body for a long time! I knew it!" Cynthia says as she rubs the young man's crotch, making him erect.

"N-no… it's because… umm…"

"Because of me…?"

Cynthia then licks Grimsley's cheek, quickly moving on to his neck, and then to his chest, Grimsley groans and moans at the same time, both in humiliation and in slight pleasure. Cynthia looks at him with a smirk and then continues to trail her saliva, now to his left nipple.

"Argh… Cynthia! Please! Stop it this instance!" Grimsley shouts but interrupted by his own moans of pleasure.

"See! Hah! You loved it! I know you would!" Cynthia whispers pretty loudly and then, she pinches Grimsley's right nipple hardly, making him scream. Cynthia cackles evilly she removes her tongue from his nipple and then moving downward, lapping his abs, feeling the bumps and smearing the section with saliva using her cold tongue, making Grimsley pant as his face shines with red.

"Stop…" Grimsley pleads; only Cynthia's condition seems to get further into insanity. The blonde stops as he pleads and then removes her tongue from his abs, but, when it seems like everything went right, Cynthia unbuttons Grimsley's trousers and unzips it, pulling his undergarment and uncovering his long and hard dick to the cold atmosphere. Cynthia gasps.

"It's bigger than I expected… hehehehe… I guess you're enjoying this after all huh…?" said Cynthia. Grimsley starts to crawl away but Cynthia canceled his plan as she flips him over to his back and then quickly tucking his member into her breasts. Cynthia moans as she starts to rub the young man's shaft, the warm dick starts to heat up Cynthia's cold breasts. Grimsley is now panting heavily, his tongue hanging lifelessly from his mouth.

"Huh? Giving up already? What are you? I'm not even done!"

Quickly, Cynthia licks the head of Grimsley's penis, making him moan louder than ever, although he pleads the blonde to stop, she didn't. Cynthia now engulfs the whole thing; Grimsley bites his lower lip, trying to keep himself from moaning, so that the damned girl won't have to torture him ever again.

"Cynthia please… It's gonna come out…" Grimsley finally admits, Cynthia's eyes shine in pleasure and victory.

"Come on… do it!"

Cynthia then lets go of his dick and then licks the head again, with a scream, Grimsley came into Cynthia's mouth, filling her maw with his sexual juices. He pants heavily while his eyes are glassy, still on his back he claws the floor, his eyes projecting shiny tears while he's at it. Cynthia swallows his cum and then moans as she tasted it, descending into her stomach,

"That was so good…" Cynthia says, putting her head on Grimsley's chest, she can hear his heart beating heavily and loudly, as if its going to pop out and escape.

Grimsley, still not admitting, grunts a barely audible sentence from his mouth.

"N-no… it wasn't… n-n-now go please…!" he said, tears snaking down from his eyes.

"What!? Are you really giving up just from that!? I haven't even cum! You're so unfair…" Cynthia said with puppy eyes, and then snickering.

"No please! Cynthia! I can't do this! Please let me go! I'll be your boyfriend! I'll stay by your side forever! I'll be your servant forever! Just don't do this! Cynthia! No more! No more! No m- Aaaahh!"

His moans drive Cynthia crazy while she starts to moan too as she devours his dick inside of her, the sounds of wetness start to dominate the area, making Cynthia moan in pleasure.

"Yes… yes… more Grimsley… More! Faster… harder…" she screams as she bounced on top of the weeping man. Cynthia then pulls him form the ground as they switch positions, now Grimsley is on top of the sexy blonde. Grimsley stops his act and then pants, out of breath.

Silence.

"Grimsley! I told you to go faster! Not stopping! Can you not hear me!?" Cynthia shouts. Grimsley grits his teeth and do what she commands, the young man sobs as he starts to drill further, hitting Cynthia in the spot.

"Yes! Yes! Ahhh… harder!" she moans loudly, Grimsley bites his lip and then goes further and further, Cynthia, needing orgasm, switches back to their original position. She grabs Grimsley's shoulder and the bounces heavily; making the man moan yet with tears still trickling down his face, Cynthia pinch both of Grimsley's nipples as she moans heavily.

"Grimsley… I'm going to… I'm gonna… Gonna… CUM!"

Suddenly, juices came out from Cynthia's vagina as she , and instantly, Grimsley moans as Cynthia's insides pleasured him again, making him shoot his sperm inside her.

"Aaaaahhh…" he moans, Cynthia pants heavily and gets off of the dark-haired male trainer and then sinks herself on him again, licking his neck and kissing it, Grimsley's fluid starts to trickle down his legs, and the same thing goes for Cynthia, the warm essence dropping to the ground.

"See… that wasn't so bad…" Cynthia whispers.

"I-I can't feel… legs… can't feel my… legs…" Grimsley stammers as he tried to move Cynthia away, but he's too tired to shove the girl from him. Cynthia kissed him on the lips one more time before snuggling him.

"H-hey… Grimsley…" Cynthia said, between heavy breathings.

"Y-yes…?" the man replies, shaking,

"Remember when you said you're gonna be my servant forever?" Cynthia said with a smirk.

"Uhhhh…"

The blonde smiles in a lusty way, drool streaming down from her lower lip as she touched Grimsley's bizarre hair, and whispers to his left ear making him shake in fear and terror while shaking his head frantically, his eyes widening in horror.

"Ready for Round Two…?"


End file.
